jjbafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Pet Shop
'''Pet Shop' (ペット・ショップ, Petto Shoppu) é um antagonista secundário da Parte III: Stardust Crusaders. Ele é o pássaro que guarda a mansão de DIO, e ataca qualquer um que se aproxime dela, incluindo Iggy. Aparência/Personalidade Pet Shop é muito inteligente e aparenta ser um accipitridae. Ele usa um capuz de falcão adornado com 3 penas, um cachecol rosa, e possui uma corrente quebrada em volta do seu pescoço. Um assassino impiedoso, Pet Shop não diferencia aqueles que invadem a mansão de seu mestre. Ele teria matado um garoto se não fosse por Iggy. Ele também não sentiu remorso enquanto comia os olhos dos dois cachorros na frente de seu dono, ou enquanto caçava Iggy. História 'Stardust Crusaders' Pet Shop serve de guarda a mansão de Dio Brando no Egito. Ele mata impiedosamente qualquer um que tente invadir ou que esteja agindo de forma suspeita. Quando aparece pela primeira vez, Pet Shop corta as cabeças de dois cachorros enormes com facilidade e esmaga um mendigo (contratado por Avdol para encontrar a mansão de Dio) e seu carro com seu Stand. Iggy se finge de burro para passar despercebido por Pet Shop, mas acaba tendo que revelar sua identidade quando o pássaro ameaça a vida de um garotinho que era dono dos dois cachorros que ele havia matado antes. Pet Shop passa a perseguir Iggy pelas ruas do Egito, indo até o esgoto atrás dele, onde ele acaba sendo ferido no peito por The Fool. Pet Shop invoca a forma completa de seu Stand e usa ela para estancar seu ferimento, ao mesmo tempo que congela as paredes do esgoto. Iggy tenta fugir do gelo, mas sua pata acaba ficando presa numa das paredes e ele é forçado a cortá-la para poder escapar. Iggy tenta fugir para dentro do mar, usando seu Stand para conseguir respirar, mas Pet Shop o segue mesmo assim, mergulhando no mar. Eventualmente Iggy consegue repelir uma das lanças de gelo de Pet Shop e essa acaba acertando o pássaro em uma de suas asas, forçando ele a recuar ao mesmo tempo que este congela os arredores da cápsula de areia de Iggy, na tentativa de esmagar o cachorro. Eles se encontram uma última vez quando, para tentar fugir, Iggy cava um buraco na areia e acaba encontrando uma gruta onde Pet Shop estava se escondendo. O pássaro tenta desferir um golpe fatal contra Iggy, atirando uma lança de gelo pelo seu bico, mas o cachorro se mostra mais rápido, mordendo o bico de Pet Shop, fechando sua boca e fazendo com que a lança explodisse o animal. Video Games JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure (SNES) Como na história original, Pet Shop aparece como um dos últimos inimigos enfrentados. Entretanto, já que se trata de um RPG, todo o time do jogador deve enfrentá-lo, diferente do mangá onde apenas Iggy o enfrenta. JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Pet Shop aparece como um personagem jogável, mas ele só é disponível a partir da segunda versão do jogo adiante. Todos os golpes de Pet Shop se baseiam na sua capacidade de criar gelo, como atirar estacas de gelo, prender o inimigo no chão com gelo e diversos outros ataques gélidos. Seu primeiro especial faz ele atirar várias estacas de gelo rapidamente como um ataque projétil. Seu segundo especial faz ele criar um bloco de gelo gigante que vem de cima do oponente (semelhante a maneira que ele matou o mendigo na frente da mansão de Dio). Seu último especial faz ele aparecer da parte de trás da tela, atirando ainda mais estacas de gelo contra o oponente, entretanto, o golpe funciona apenas como um grab. Seu encerremento no Arcade Mode mostra o que aconteceria se Pet Shop fosse capaz de matar todos os protagonistas. Pet Shop iria continuar a ser o guardião da mansão de Dio, como o texto diz "''E Pet Shop nunca permitiu que ninguém chegasse perto da Mansão, ninguém... ''". Se for acertado pelo Stand de Alessi, Pet Shop irá virar um ovo, mas ainda pode usar seu Stand para fazer ataques pequenos, implicando que Pet Shop nasceu com essa habilidade. Pet Shop é consideredo por muitos o personagem mais forte do jogo, com um controle de especiais extremamente forte vindo de seus vários projéteis e os setups disponíveis após seu ataque de gelo que cai verticalmente sobre a cabeça do oponente. Jogar de Pet Shop é considerado "mau gosto" e ele tem a distinção especial de ser banido em praticamente todos os torneios do jogo. Pet Shop é também o primeiro pássaro jogável na história dos jogos de luta. Nakoruru (da série Samurai Showdown), que estreou em 1993, possui um pássaro, mas ela usa o pássaro como parte de seus ataques apenas. Curiosidades *Pet Shop é um falcão e o homônimo de sua Stand , o deus egípcio Horus, é comumente descrito como um falcão ou um homem com a cabeça de um falcão *Originalmente, Pet Shop não aparece até os personagens estarem próximos da mansão de DIO para sua luta contra Iggy . O anime retroativamente insere-o no lugar de um papagaio que DIO tem no flashback de Polnareff durante seu encontro com DIO . Devido a essa mudança , Pet Shop é tecnicamente o primeiro membro dos 9 Gloriosos Deuses Egípcios que aparecerem na adaptação do anime Stardust Crusaders, antes mesmo do começo da segunda temporada. *Pet Shop provavelmente foi baseado no animal estimação de Cassandra, de Hokuto no Ken. *No anime, Pet Shop é o único personagem que não tem um dublador . Seus efeitos sonoros foram feitos por Toracyai Galeria Manga= Petshop2.png|O olhar ameaçador de Pet Shop Petshop4.png|Pet Shop com sua carta dos 9 Gloriosos Deuses Egípcios que representa Horus. Petshopintimidating.png|Pet Shop vigiando a mansão de seu mestre pet shop 3.jpg|Pet Shop devorando suas vítimas Petshop.png|Pet Shop sorri pet shop 2.jpg|Pet Shop encurralando Iggy Petshop3.png|Asas completamente abertas PetShopDeath.png|O bico de Pet Shop é esmagado, causando sua morte |-| Anime= Jjsc5petshop.jpg|A primeira aparição de Pet Shop ao lado de Dio Pet Shop menace.png|O olhar ameaçador de Pet Shop Pet Shop card.png| Pet Shop com sua carta dos 9 Gloriosos Deuses Egípcios que representa Horus. Pet Shop guarding.png| Pet Shop vigiando a mansão de seu mestre Pet Shop smiles.png|Pet Shop sorri Pet Shop eating.png|Pet Shop devorando o olho de sua vítima Pet Shop with Iggy.png|Pet Shop se prepara para lutar contra Iggy Pet Shop firing.png|Pet Shop atirando estacas de gelo Pet Shop closeup.png|Olhar assassino para Iggy Pet Shop and Horus.png|Pet Shop revelando seu Stand, Horus Pet Shop last stand.png|Encurralando Iggy, Pet Shop se prepara para o golpe final Pet Shop death.png| O bico de Pet Shop é esmagado, causando sua morte |-| Outros= Spriteshop.PNG|Pet Shop em Heritage for the Future Categoria:Personagens da Parte III Categoria:Vilões da Parte III